Say It
by Destiny2122
Summary: [SPOILER] Lévy, jeune et intelligente mage de Fairy Tail est une participante à l'examen pour être mage de rang S, mais elle va vite regretter le choix de son partenaire.. OneShoot remixé de L'arc de l'île de Tenro


BONJOUR, ou BONSOIR, devrais-je dire.

Me revoilà pour un (petit) OS sur Fairy Tail sur le couple Gajeel x Lévy. Je les trouve trop mignooooonss. Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira, qu'il n'est pas trop nian nian pour vous, et que la fin n'est pas trop...bâclée ou décevante. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle l'avait choisi comme partenaire. Ou plutôt, il s'était imposé, mais Lévy n'avais pas l'air si embêtée, elle avait même plutôt rougi en le voyant s'inquiéter de son examen. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se montrerait si méchant, si insultant et moqueur vis à vis de sa faiblesse. Elle était faible, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas un dragon slayer comme lui. Mais elle avait ses raisons pour être un mage de Fairy Tail et lui avait les siennes. Mais elle était heureuse de le voir, elle n'attendait que ça, chaque matin lorsqu'elle se réveille. Elle n'espère qu'une chose : qu'ils se parlent, qu'il vienne lui parler.

Et ce jour-là, c'était le cas. Il était venu, prétextant vouloir l'entraîner pour qu'elle devienne un mage de rang S. Mais elle savait ses intentions : il venait avec elle seulement pour pouvoir se battre et battre Natsu ou Grey. Sortie de ses pensées par Gajeel, celui-ci l'appela afin de l'emmener l'entraîner. Elle suivit sans regarder Droy et Jet afin de ne pas croiser leurs regards tristes et incompréhensifs.

Parti en courant, Gajeel était trop rapide pour Lévy qui dû à deux reprises, s'arrêter reprendre son souffle. Elle allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un dans son dos :

« -Alors, comme ça, tu oses te reposer pendant ton entraînement, allez reprends et ne t'arrêtes pas ! Ne fais pas la faible devant moi. S'exclama Gajeel

-Je ne suis pas aussi puissante que toi, je n'ai pas eu le même entraînement que toi alors...

-... Alors tu vas l'avoir. »

A ces mots, Lévy crut qu'elle allait retourner à la guilde. Mais elle avait envie de réussir cette examen et de montrer que sa faiblesse était derrière elle. Elle avait envie que tout le monde soit fier d'elle, y compris Gajeel. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient mitigés et ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. D'habitude, face aux deux garçons de son équipe, elle arrivait à leur tenir tête, alors que face à Gajeel, elle était faible. Elle perdait tous ses moyens, elle ne savait pas comment réagir afin de ne pas le décevoir. Elle repartit, en courant, pour pouvoir oublier tout ça, et pour espérer devenir plus forte.

L'examen débutait quelques jours plus tard et elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle avait l'impression que ces forces partaient, au fur et à mesure des remarques déplaisantes de Gajeel. Elle ne savait plus dans quelle position se tenir. Il commençait à lui faire peur, il devenait colérique, il s'énervait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lancer correctement un sort. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être en danger avec lui. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Elle continuait de se battre, comme elle le faisait toujours.

La veille de l'examen, elle se leva aux aurores pour aller courir et s'entraîner. Elle essaya de ne réveiller personne pour qu'elle puisse être seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de s'imaginer tous les points faibles possibles des autres participants. Il fallait qu'elle devienne Mage de rang S, il le fallait.

Elle courra environ ¾ d'heure et s'arrêta devant une rivière, bien après Fiore. Elle s'était perdue, comme à son habitude. Elle avait encore trop réfléchi, ce qui l'a conduit toujours là où elle ne devrait pas être.

Elle se retrouva face à un balkan qui lui raconta tout son petit discours comme quoi elle serait sa femme. Il fût interrompu par un lancer de clous. Lévy avait tout de suite deviné de qui provenait cela. Gajeel. Il l'avait suivie.

« -Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu m'as suivie ? S'écria Lévy

-Oui je t'ai suivie, en même temps, tu m'as réveillé, idiote. Tu ne sais pas être discrète. Et je voulais savoir où tu allais à cette heure-là, alors je t'ai suivie, car j'aurais été embêté de ne pas pouvoir participer à ton examen, et je n'aurais pas pu me battre contre Natsu.

-C'est seulement cela qui t'importe ? Seulement le fait de pouvoir battre Natsu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé ton aide si ce n'est que pour ça ? Va-t-en ! Je vais me débrouiller seule et je trouverais un autre partenaire...

-La veille de l'examen ? Tu ne trouveras personne si ce n'est Jet et Droy

-Eux au moins ne me méprise pas, ne s'énerve pas contre moi. Je sais très bien que je suis faible Gajeel. Mais j'essaie tant bien que mal d'être quelqu'un de plus fort et toi, tu m'enfonces constamment. Comment veux-tu que je progresse si tu ne m'aides pas ? Si tu ne m'encourages pas ? J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis que tu m'as protégée de Luxus et tu n'as toujours rien vu ?! S'énerva-t-elle »

Le balkan perdant patience, il prit Lévy entre ses mains et s'enfuit hors de la forêt. Gajeel fût pris de panique. Il avait été trop loin avec Lévy, il avait été un monstre avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle qui faisait des efforts afin de ne pas le décevoir.

Il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche, il ne devait pas la laisser se faire emmener et épouser par un balkan. Il était comme ça avec Lévy car il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il a toujours peur, mais il va devoir lui dire.

Il se remit en route en suivant les traces du balkan, qu'il trouva facilement à cause des cris de Lévy appelant Gajeel au secours. Il lança son sort « Massue du Dragon d'acier » une de ses techniques de Dragon Slayer, transformant son bras en une barre d'acier. Il fit tomber Lévy qui retomba sur cette barre d'acier. La rétractant, Lévy suivit le mouvement de la barre et tomba nez à nez avec Gajeel.

Il la posa délicatement à terre puis s'expliqua :

«- Je tenais à m'excuser, lui dit-il

-T'excuser ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

-Non, réellement, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je te l'ai dit parce que…

-Parce que …?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je pensais qu'en me voilant la face, mes sentiments disparaitraient, mais finalement, non. Ils sont restés, et se sont accrus au fur et à mesure que les jours où tu t'entraînais passaient. Pardon Lévy. On m'a toujours dis que tu étais amoureuse de moi, et je n'ai pas su le voir. Et je m'en excuse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es juste toi. On ne peut pas t'en vouloir, enfin, je t'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir vu ce que je ressentais, mais tu t'excuse et c'est ce qui compte, c'est le plus important. Mais saches que nous devons repartir sur de bonnes bases et je compte sur toi pour être un peu plus respectueux avec moi. Lui dit-elle

-Je te le promets, je te promets de m'améliorer »

Lévy émergea de son sommeil, l'examen allait commencer, et elle voyait Gajeel s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle le voyait s'énerver car rien n'était prêt. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Voilà le OS. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisouuus !


End file.
